mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holhol1235/The MySims Wiki SSBB Betting Tourney Part 7
And we're back... I know I haven't um... *cough* had the best track record with these things, so here's another uncompleted attempt at doing one of these thingys. I guess. For past reference: *Episode I (Host: Wii maniac; Winner: Riot\AU) *Episode II (Host: BlankyXP) *Episode III (Host: Holhol1235) *Episode IV (Host: Holhol1235) *Episode V (Host: Potterfan1997; Winner: RandomDude101) *Episode VI (Host: RandomDude101; Winner: Holhol1235) Now if you don't know how these things go, I'm ashamed of you. Basically, you place your bets on who you think is gonna win. If you're right, points! If you're wrong, no points! Also, I'll be bringing back the feature Luke introduced last time, and that will be the opportunity to actually do what the name of this blog suggests and place bets. If your character wins, you get double the amount you betted on. If you're character loses, you lose that number of points you betted on. (And, of course, you cannot bet more points than what you actually have.) Now, there are certain things I am going to do differently this time. With the previous installments, each fighter was places on the same stage for a round, no items, etc.. That's great and all but that's not what Super Smash Bros. is about. Thanks to my trusty friend of random.org, each match isn't going to be the same. I'm introducing random variables. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm saying this: Each match will draw for a stage (from a set list I will create), and items will be rolled for either being High, Medium, Low, or None. If this sounds pretty pointless to you guys, that's because it probably will be if I kept with the same formula as per the previous versions. But since each match is going to play out differently, I'll be recording these and uploading them to YouTube for you guys to see. The only camera I have at my disposal is my iPhone so matches aren't going to be exactly high quality, and I can't guarantee each video will be uploaded the day the match takes place, but it's better than nothing. You can see how the match plays out if you want, and you can also see that I'm not just pulling shit out of my penis hole. Round Variables Each player will start out with 200 points. Use them wisely. Here's the definites for each round: *'Round 1:' 18 1-on-1 matches. 10 points each. *'Round 2:' 6 1-on-1-on-1 matches. 20 points each. *'Round 3:' 2 1-on-1-on-1 matches. 50 points each. *'Round 4:' A single 1-on-1 match. 100 points. Here's the stages that can possibly be selected: *Battlefield *Final Destination *Luigi's Mansion *Delfino Plaza *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) *Pirate Ship *Bridge of Eldin *Frigate Orpheon *Halberd *Lylat Cruise *Port Town Aero Drive *Castle Siege *Skyworld *Distant Planet *Smashville *Yoshi's Island (SSBM) *Temple *Brinstar *Green Greens *Corneria *Onett Items will be decided by the use of a single dice. *1 - High *2 - Medium *3 - Low *4 - None *5 - Low *6 - Medium Gamblers I'll make a more formal table later. *Me *Potter *Matt *Gemma *Hikari *Zordon *Zain *Corey *Wildcats *Luke *Milky *Gold Round 1 ROUND 1 :: MATCH 1 vs. *'Status:' -BETS CURRENTLY OPEN- *'Winner:' ??? *'Variables:' **'Items:' HIGH **'Stage:' Lylat Cruise *'Bets:' **'Holhol1235' - Peach - 20 **'Potterfan1997' - Samus - 15 **'Zordon123456789mlw7' - Peach - 15 **'*Kinz*' - Peach - 15 **'Wildcats11630' - Samus - 20 **'Gocubs711' - Samus - 25 **'Randomdude101' - Peach - 20 **'Milky85' - Samus - 25 **'Corey785' - Peach - 15 **'Mayor Zain' - Samus - 30 **'Gold710' - Peach - 15 ROUND 1 :: MATCH 2 vs. *'Status:' -BETS CURRENTLY OPEN- *'Winner:' ??? *'Variables:' **'Items:' LOW **'Stage:' Onett *'Bets:' **'Holhol1235' - Marth - 20 **'Gocubs711' - Marth - 25 **'Wildcats11630' - Marth - 10 **'Randomdude101' - Marth **'Potterfan1997' - Marth - 15 **'Zordon123456789mlw7' - Mr. Game & Watch - 10 **'Corey785' - Marth - 15 **'Milky85' - Marth - 20 ROUND 1 :: MATCH 3 vs. *'Status:' -BETS CURRENTLY OPEN- *'Winner:' ??? *'Variables:' **'Items:' LOW **'Stage:' Battlefield *'Bets:' **'Holhol1235' - Snake - 20 **'Gocubs711' - Wolf - 25 **'Wildcats11630' - Snake - 50 **'Randomdude101' - Snake - 20 **'Potterfan1997' - Wolf **'Zordon123456789mlw7' - Snake - 30 **'Corey785' - Snake - 20 **'Milky85' - Wolf - 20 Category:Blog posts